


This is my Idea

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, ShikaTema, ShikaTema Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: At a young age, Shikamaru is tasked with guiding the Princess Temari around Konoha every Summer. It was an assignment neither one was happy with but over time those feelings and relationships changed.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShikaTema week my deers! OMG! I’ve been so excited about this week and seeing all the amazing content from some incredible creators! I got into the fandom so late so this is Baby’s First ShikaTema Week! 
> 
> This story is Canon Divergent. Don’t worry too much about what’s going on in everyone else's storyline because it doesn't really affect ShikaTem. Also just know that Temari’s parents are alive and Rasa is not a complete monster. Okay, happy reading! 
> 
> Prompt: Trust
> 
> Ages:  
> Shika: 13  
> Tem:15

“Lord Kazekage, it’s an honor to welcome you and your daughter to the village.” The Hokage warmly greeted the duo. 

“We have assigned a Chunin level Shinobi to accompany your daughter around the village during our meetings. He will remain her guard for all of Princess Temari’s trips in the future. He is one of our best and they are close in age so I feel that they should get along quite well.” The Kazekage had warned the Hokage in advance about his daughter’s temperament; he assured him that they’d have a capable Shinobi available.

“Shikamaru…”

The recently promoted Chunin moved forward bowing politely. “It’s an honor Lord Kazekage and Princess Temari. I will do my absolute best to ensure your comfort and safety while you are here in the village.”

The newly formed alliance with Suna was a huge step forward towards peace. The Kazekage was there to work out the important details. He brought along his daughter because the plan was for her to take on the role of ambassador. To bring the countries together she would spend her Summers in Konoha for the foreseeable future. This was to build unity and familiarity while she conducted important alliance work. Shikamaru knew that it was an important mission some would even call it an honor. He saw it as a complete chore. He tried as hard as he could to avoid making it look like he’d rather be anywhere than there. 

She was taller than him with four bunches of blonde hair and teal eyes. She might be considered cute if it wasn’t for the look of utter hatred and disdain on her face. Her expression matched how he was feeling. 

Temari glared at the Shinobi standing in front of her. He was shorter than her despite the obnoxious pineapple hair. He was probably younger than her too. How the hell was he supposed to protect her?

“Temari.” The Kazekage pushed her forward towards the Shinobi. Putting on her best smile and not wanting to incur any rage from her father she nodded.

“Thank you Shikamaru, I know that we will have a pleasant time together.” She replied through clenched teeth. 

“Alright kids, we will see you back here at 5. Shikamaru, please keep a close eye on Princess Temari.” The Hokage directed as he and the Kazekage went towards his office. 

“Yes sir.”

The second they were outside of the Hokage’s office Temari leveled Shikamaru with a look pushing a finger against his chest.

“Listen here, I don’t need an escort. I can take care of myself.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at her with a bored expression. “And you listen, I didn’t want this damn assignment, babysitting a spoiled princess all Summer was not my idea. But your dad and the Hokage expect us to play nice so stop being such a drag.”

Temari felt the rage starting to build. At first, she was excited about the prospect of going to Konoha. Any way that she could help her village she’d gladly take on. This was not what she expected. 

“A drag? You arrogant little! Screw this!” Faster than he could react she was gone in a flash forcing him to run after her. He would rather she get lost but the Hokage would have his head if something happened to the Princess. 

“What is your problem? Get back here!” He yelled, chasing her across the rooftops.

“Do your job better!!!” She teased him racing forward. As annoying as this whole situation was, it was kind of fun weaving through and trying to lose him. Seeing him become increasingly frustrated. 

“Stop chasing me!” She demanded once they hit the tree line. She went into the treetops trying to stay hidden.

“Stop being troublesome and I won’t have to!” Like that was going to happen. She went to dart across to the next tree but found herself completely stuck. 

“What the hell?”

“Shadow possession jutsu complete.” She felt her body turn to face an all too smug Shikamaru.

A shadow user, of course. She should have asked him what his jutsu was in the beginning.

”Let go of me! I’m a Princess.” She demanded in disbelief that he caught her. 

“No, you’re being a brat!” He yelled back. 

“The second your jutsu falls I’m running.”

She was strong and he could feel himself struggle to hold it. He knew he had a time limit before it would break. “Look, I don’t like this any more than you do but we need to make this work. I won’t be any more annoying or invasive than I have to be but you’re going to have to give me something to work with here. It’s pretty obvious that you don’t need me to protect you so I won’t even try to step into that kind of role. Think of me as a guide while you’re here.”

Temari struggled before letting her body go lax. She knew that her father wouldn’t be too happy knowing that she acted this way. This wasn’t the way a future ambassador should behave. Perhaps she could just ignore him for the time that they were there.

“Fine. I won’t run. I get you’re stuck with me but you’re going to give me my freedom okay.”

“Fine.” He dropped his shadows giving her back control over her body. Before he could blink he was thrown back into a tree by a gust of wind. 

“Damn it….”. He groaned, so much for trusting her.

“You deserve that for using your Jutsu on me.” Temari grinned above him but held a hand out. With a sigh, he took it standing up. That was a dirty move but at least she was still there. 

“We’re even now.” 

“I’m hungry, take me somewhere to eat.” 

Shikamaru had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes at the demand. The alliance with Suna was important so he’d have to ensure the Princess didn’t say anything that would put it at risk. 

“Okay, come along.” 

He chose to avoid popular places in town not wanting to run into his friends who thought his assignment was hilarious. Instead, he took her out towards the Nara lands. His clan members thought that the assignment was actually quite an accomplishment so he hoped that they wouldn’t give him too much grief. They didn’t bother him but he saw their smiles and knowing looks. It would only be a matter of time before his mother tried to find him to ensure that he was treating the Princess with the respect she deserved. 

“So what’s there to do around here?”

“Well, there’s shopping and uh salons?” He offered, those were things that Ino enjoyed. 

Her lips immediately curled into a frown. “Does it look like I’m interested in things like that?”

“I assumed because you were a Princess and a girl, yes?”

Hopeless, this kid was completely hopeless. “Figure out something that we can do or I’m running off again.”

“Fine, geez. How about we go train, get some of that aggression out of you.” The suggestion was partly a joke but earlier when she’d run off there seemed to be a genuine smile on her face. 

Temari contemplated the thought but nodded. She did enjoy practicing her jutsu and she relished an opportunity to put this kid in his place. As annoyed as Temari was at Shikamaru using his shadows against her, there was a part of her that was impressed. It was very difficult to outwit her. Practicing her jutsu with him could be fun. 

“That will be fine.”

They spent the rest of the Summer training with one another. She was a very talented wind user and had a strategic mind. Developing counters for her moves was fun and challenging. They kept score for all their Summers together. 

For as bad of a start that they had as the days passed the company became more pleasant. He was thankful to find out that despite being a little high maintenance and demanding at times she was actually quite interesting and engaging. She appreciated that despite how young he was and prone to complaining he was a genius, quick-witted, and dependable. Every morning she looked forward to where the day would take them. 

He taught her to play Shogi and their games would sometimes go on for a few days because neither would admit defeat. They explored all of Konoha and the Nara lands. He began to integrate her with his friends and they would all hang out together. They would look forward to her visits as much as he would. Some of the best days they had were when they would do little to nothing at all besides watching the clouds float by. 

When the first leaf changed its color their first Summer together finally came to an end. It took some time but by the end of it, trust in one another had been built. They had become close friends and confidants. 

“Thanks, Shikamaru. It’s actually been pretty fun.” Temari admitted with a smile. 

He shrugged trying to keep his expression neutral but the acknowledgment was astounding. “Thanks for being a little less troublesome.” 

She shook her head with a grin, okay, she was pretty cute. “I’ll see you next year?”

“See you then.” He watched her figure disappear into the horizon with a smile. So this would be his Summers for the foreseeable future. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marriage
> 
> Ages:   
> Shika: 17  
> Tem: 19
> 
> Hello, deers! Welcome back. Happy ShikaTema Week Day 2! Wow, can I just say how many talented and supportive people there are in this community!! Gold Stars everyone! Thank you for all your time and efforts!  
> Here’s the next chapter for my story. There’s a time jump from the first one. You can have a cute montage in your head about them spending the last few Summers together. Mama Nara makes an appearance (that’s always fun) This is where the fun, fluffy stuff really begins. :D

Temari stared at her reflection in the mirror for a final glance over. This was now the fifth Summer that she’d spent in Konoha. It was her first visit there without her father. The last few years they made the journey there together then he would return to Suna before her. She was hesitant to be alone at first but she’d learned her role well and conducting her work independently suited her. She enjoyed her work as the ambassador. It was important and she’d do everything that she could to ensure peace remained.

Temari grew to love her visits and the Village Hidden in the Leaves had become like a second home to her. The small room that she kept while in the village was now filled with various knick-knacks and photos. Snapshots of warm summer days with people she at one time would have never considered being friends with. Her favorite photo was one of her and Shikamaru during their very first year together in a frame by her bed. They were so young back then. Pushed into a situation that they both hated. How times and relationships had changed. 

The person that greeted her at the gates this year wasn’t the same boy. She saw hints of that familiar smirk and lazy stance but he was all of 17 now. An important member of the village, a Jonin, and adviser to the Hokage. His rank could have easily gotten him out of his assignment as her guide but she was thankful that for at least another year they had gone through the season together. A part of her hoped that he wanted to keep that role too. 

They had gotten into the habit of writing to one another. They worked hard to stay in touch and knew about each other’s lives. So that when she arrived each Summer it was like nothing had changed. Their Summer together had been just like the rest. Days filled with work but with Shogi and cloud watching sprinkled in between. Quick lunch breaks together when they could. Sunset walks and stargazing on warm nights. Late evenings that turned into early mornings when they were with their friends. It was all so familiar and wonderful that it passed in a blink of an eye and it was just about time for her to return to Suna. This year though his parents insisted that she attend the wedding of one of the Nara clansmen as Shikamaru’s date. Despite their flustered expressions and protests Yoshino was relentless and waved off any of their complaints. So here she was. After hearing a knock on the door she looked at herself once more ready for where the night took them. 

Temari smiled seeing Shikamaru dressed up in a dark suit. His hair was down which was a tradition when one of their clansmen got married. She secretly loved it when it was out of its usual style. He looked much more mature and handsome than she was used to. It was a stark reminder that he’d grown up. 

“You clean up nicely Nara.” She complimented him adjusting his tie. 

He tried to not make his stare obvious but it would be impossible to deny how stunning she looked. Her hair was down which was an intentional move to match his own. In all their Summers together he’d only seen it down a few times. Each time left him a little off-centered.

“Thanks, Temari. You uhm you look beautiful.” She grinned at the soft blush but decided not to say anything. She’d grown up as well and it would have been absurd for him to not notice. 

“Let’s go.” He offered his arm excited for their night ahead. 

*

**

“Temari you look, gorgeous sweetheart. Thank you for coming. It's such an honor for you to be here.” Yoshino greeted her, gathering her into a tight hug. 

Temari held her for a moment before replying. “I’m happy to be here. It’s been wonderful so far.” The ceremony had been incredibly sweet and touching and she held onto Shikamaru's hand the entire time. 

“Good! If my son does anything you don’t approve of, come find me.” She warned Shikamaru with a glare. 

“You’ll be the first to know.”

“Okay kids, have fun.” She waved off to go socialize with more of her friends. 

“It’s kind of a drag that my mom likes you more than me,” Shikamaru whined, handing her a drink. 

“What can I say? We get each other.”

“Because you’re both nags.” He mumbled. 

“That’s one.” 

“Fine, sorry. Apparently it’s a thing though Naras can only marry let’s say ‘determined’ partners. We’re geniuses but we wouldn’t get anything done without them.”

Temari grinned at the admission before taking a drink. “We’ve spent a lot of time together. You may be super smart but left to your own devices you wouldn’t make it a week.” 

“You’re probably right. Thanks again for coming Tem. It means a lot.”

Temari looked out at the sea of people, the warmth and love present. Life as a Shinobi could be so difficult so any chance they had to celebrate life should be taken. 

She knew that it was a bit unprecedented. She wasn‘t part of the clan, not even the village, but she was welcomed with open arms. With all the time she’d spent in the village over the years, the Naras were her second family. Since the beginning, they recognized and embraced her as if she was one of their own. 

She rested her head on his shoulder a little overwhelmed by emotion. “I appreciated the invite.”

*

**

“I don’t dance.”

“I know, but I do. Come on.” She dragged him to the dance floor not giving him a chance to complain. 

“Loosen up, you look so awkward. Here.” She placed his hands on her waist so that her hands could go around his neck. She felt his skin flush beneath her fingertips. They swayed slowly side to side. 

“It’s weird looking up at you.” 

He laughed remembering that moment when he had finally grown taller than her. Teal eyes that now looked up towards him. “Thank God for that growth spurt.”

“So do you think that you’ll ever get married and have an event like this?”

He sighed with a nod. “It’s a drag but probably. I’ll be clan leader and all once my dad retires.”

That wouldn’t be too long from now. Eventually, he would have to give up his role as her guide, even now it wasn’t completely necessary for him to escort her around. “That’s true. I guess just uhm make sure you invite me to the wedding.” She shrugged trying to keep a teasing tone in her voice. 

A warm hand came up to brush a soft lock of hair from her eyes. “Of course.” 

The music changed to a more upbeat song and as she tried to pull away he wordlessly pulled her back in. Keeping their same slow rhythm. He wasn’t quite ready to let her go just yet. The look in her eyes told him the same. 

The silence between them felt heavy so he tried to break it. “Are you ready to go back to Suna next week?”

“Yes, I miss my family so it will be nice.”

“Did you have a good time this year Princess?” He asked curiously. 

“I’d say so.”

She rested her head against him to avoid his gaze nuzzling into his chest. He was so warm and she felt herself becoming drunk from his familiar smell of pine trees and smoke. “ I’ll miss you okay.” 

He was surprised by the admission but nodded. Their goodbyes were becoming more difficult. 

“I’ll miss you too Tem. Hey, maybe I can go out to Suna for a few days? You’re always telling me about places and things to do there. It could be fun.” He knew that it probably wasn’t possible. He’d return to his regular missions once she was gone but it was nice to dream. 

She nodded knowing that it was just a nice thought. “Sure, I’d like that.” 

They remained there swaying back and forth to the rhythm of their own hearts. 

*

**

Once they finally took a seat Yoshino quickly swept in demanding a dance with her son. Temari just laughed at his horrified expression and told him to enjoy it while she got a drink. 

“Temari looks incredible tonight doesn't she?” Yoshino asked with a grin. He knew that look all too well. 

“You’re really going to make me say it?”

“Come on now. Your father and I have always thought that you two would make a fine couple. Can you imagine, an actual Princess being part of our clan. She is such a wonderful girl, she’d make an incredible matriarch.”

He rolled his eyes not the least bit surprised. She’d been arguing the same point for years now. “Mom, seriously, not this again. I have to escort her around, it’s a mission I've been assigned to. That’s it.”

Yoshino shook her head. “Don’t give me that excuse. We both know that the Hokage offered to assign another Shinobi for her detail and you shot it down. It’s okay son. I’m just saying that not everyone is lucky enough to find their soulmate. You are very smart, wouldn’t it be foolish to let her go.”

He looked over to where she was talking and laughing with his other clansmen as though she’d always been a part of their family. He knew that something between them had changed but neither of them was ready to face that new reality just yet. Besides, she was leaving for Suna in just a few days. Temari caught his eyes from across the room and smiled back at him forcing one to cross his lips. Maybe by next summer, he’d have some clarity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 you all and I'll see you tomorrow!


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to celebrate an anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 3 of ShikaTema week my deers! This chapter is short and sweet. Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Anniversary
> 
> Ages:  
> Shika: 19  
> Tem: 21

“Okay, why did you insist I come during Spring and not Summer? I had to make up a lot of excuses for my parents, you know.” Temari asked, still confused. Shikamaru had been pretty insistent that at least for this year she came to Konoha for the Spring and not the Summertime as usual. It was a strange request but it sounded like it meant a lot to him. This was now the 7th season that they were spending together. 

“I know, but I think that you’ll agree it’s worth it.” They walked down a familiar path into the Nara Clan forest but beyond their usual stops. The first time he had taken her there was towards the end of her first Summer in Konoha. He needed to know that he could trust her enough to allow her in. 

She always loved the time they spent out there. This peaceful, rich slice of heaven in his backyard. This year it looked decidedly different. Temari was floored by the ocean of pink that flooded the slopes. A grove of cherry blossom trees in full bloom filled the familiar forest. A small pond was washed in pink from a layer of petals. He brought them towards the center of the trees, the wind causing the blossoms to rain down around them. 

“Apparently, it’s a family tradition that started with one of my ancestors. On my parent’s anniversary, my dad plants a new tree. He planted at least ten before they were married then one on each anniversary. One for each year that he’s loved my mom. I could remember every year when I was younger. It didn’t matter if he was gone for a mission on the actual day he always made sure that he planted one for her.” 

Temari was in absolute awe of the delicate pink blossoms. A little surprised that Shikamaru’s father was so romantic. She could see a range of large full-grown trees but a few smaller ones as well. It served as a testament to how their relationship had grown and continued to do so. 

“They only keep this color during Spring so you miss it by the time you come here. I thought that at least one year you should see it in full bloom.” 

Temari looked around enchanted while Shikamaru stared at her. She was gorgeous while the wind and flowers danced around her and petals crowned her head. Access to the Nara Clan forest was heavily restricted, this area even more so. He’d taken her into the forest multiple times. It was his mother who had casually mentioned to him that she might like to see the Cherry Blossoms one year. 

“This is amazing Shikamaru. Honestly, I couldn’t have dreamed of seeing something like this.” Temari loved the desert and despite what most people thought there was a unique beauty to the sand. Still, lush greens and now delicate petals were breathtaking. 

She could understand his insistence on being there. Their arrangement would have to reach its natural end. Much of her work could already be done through technology and within far less time than a whole season. She was choosing to come out to Konoha and spend her time there. Sooner or later they would have to return to their separate lives. She shook away those thoughts as they settled down to eat. 

“So Naras are romantics at heart?” 

“I guess so.” 

“Gonna keep up the family tradition?” 

“We’ll see. She’ll have to be really worth it.” Temari nodded trying to keep her expression neutral. But for whatever reason, the idea of another girl having such a permanent shrine out here didn’t sit well. 

They sat there in silence enjoying a picnic under the sea of pink. A gentle comforting breeze whipped around them while deer came out to play. It was far too idyllic and perfect but Temari sunk into the beauty of it all. Is this what her life would be like if she was to live in Konoha? And why did that idea sound so wonderful? 

Her fingers carded through Shikamaru’s hair after he rested his head on her lap. Over the years they’d become much more affectionate and it felt so natural to be with one another like this. 

“This is wonderful Shikamaru. Thank you.” He looked up at her with a smile those fathomless teal eyes shining down at him. 

“I’m happy that you like it.” There was so much more that he wanted to say but it all felt stuck in his throat. So he just nuzzled into her shutting his eyes. Praying that one day maybe he’d be brave enough. 

*

**

“Here, this is for you. I know that an actual Cherry Blossom tree probably can’t grow out in the desert but you can at least put this in your greenhouse.” She was surprised when he placed a potted cherry blossom bonsai in her hands. 

“Shikamaru, thank you. Today was perfect.” They stayed there well into the night. The full moon illuminated the trees allowing the petals to shine under the starlight. 

“No big deal. I don’t think that I can top it so don’t expect too much for the rest of your trip.”

She laughed with a nod. “That’s okay, I'm still looking forward to it. Can we go back there a couple of times?”

“For you, of course.” 

He pulled her into a warm hug holding her tightly against him. “Good night Princess.”

She took a deep breath and allowed herself to sink into his chest feeling incredibly content. “Good night Shikamaru.”

That night Temari stared at the small plant that she placed by her bed right next to her framed picture of her and Shikamaru. She knew that today would be a treasured memory that she’d keep in her heart. It was like they had been safe in their own little world. A place where they had no concerns or responsibilities. All they had was each other. And it was with that sweet thought that she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

*

**

Shikamaru was careful not to make any noise when returning home. His parents knew where he was but he’d rather not deal with their questions and comments for the night.

“So how did Temari like it?” At least it was just his father. 

He recalled how relaxed she was and her easy smile. “She loved it.” He replied simply. Shikaku nodded making his way back to his room. 

“Just so you know, I took your mother there before we started dating too. And you can see how well that turned out. Just something to think about.” He told him with a grin placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Good night son.”

Shikamaru stood there for a moment reflecting on his dad’s words. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t already know the perfect spot to plant her trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for this chapter came from watching a documentary about Japan. In the Nara prefecture, there’s Mount Yoshino and it has thousands of Cherry Blossom trees! It’s like super gorgeous and so....this chapter was born. I know there’s a lot of issues with the creators of Naruto but omg how sweet/perfect is that. I love Yoshino/Shikaku!!! I might add a chapter to my story about them, Always, about Mama Yoshino’s trees. Thanks for reading and the love. Here’s some love right back at you! See you tomorrow.


	4. House Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stay in Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my little deers! Happy 4th day of shikatema week! Omg, we are like halfway through it. So sad! It’s been incredible Shikatema babies! Okie, here’s my next chapter. I had to get creative with this one but I think that the prompt kind of came through. Please enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt: House Exchange 
> 
> Ages:  
> Shika: 19  
> Temari: 21

“Temari?”

“I don’t want to talk Kankuro.” She replied back, turning away from the door. 

“I know, just open up please.”

Annoyed, she stomped over to her door throwing it open.

“What?!” The person that greeted her on the other side wasn’t who she expected. 

“Shikamaru?” She had been back from Konoha for about a month now and seeing him again brought a multitude of emotions forward. 

“Hey, Temari.” She fell into his arms and the tears she’d been holding back came rushing like a flood. He carried her back into the room holding her tightly as her tears soaked his vest. His Princess had been through a lot he needed to be there for her. 

He held her as she cried whispering words of comfort into her hair. In all the time that they’d spent together, he’d never seen her this torn apart. 

When Temari woke up her room was now dark. She sat up feeling her head pound.

“Hey, drink this.” She looked up confused seeing Shikamaru handing her a cup of tea. She must have cried herself to sleep.

“Thank you.” He nodded settling down next to her and she wordlessly rested her head against his chest as his arm wrapped around her. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Come on Tem. There’s no way that I was going to let you go through all of this alone. My parents will be here for the services. I just wanted to be here ahead of time.” She nodded mumbling a word of thanks into his chest. 

The passing of the Kazekage had come to a shock. Once he heard the news all he wanted was to be by Temari’s side in Suna. Nothing else mattered. He left as soon as he could with little notice. His parents assured him that it would be okay to go and would follow after tying up some loose ends. 

“I brought some things.” He shifted to place a bag on the bed. 

“Our friends all sent something for you. There’s a bunch of things in there but I know that Chouji sent you a bag of his favorite chips and Ino sent a face mask that helps with puffiness. I don’t know what that means.” 

She felt genuinely floored by their thoughtfulness and kindness. “Thank you, Shikamaru. This is really sweet.” 

He nodded before taking her hands. “How are you doing?”

“It hurts. We weren’t the closest but he was still our father. I’m worried about my mom. Everything is going to change now. Gaara is going to become the Kazekage. Kankuro and I as his advisers. We have so much to take care of. I don’t know what we’re going to do-” 

“Tem, calm down it’s okay. Focus on the present. The rest of it we’ll figure out. Your brothers will be okay, Suna will be okay and with time I think that you will be too.” She nodded settling back into his arms using his heartbeat to ground herself. 

“You’ll be here right.” She didn’t know if she just meant now, tomorrow, or even far into the future but he just nodded.

“Always.”

*

**

“So we finally meet Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru straightened up surprised, coming face to face with Temari’s mother. “Queen Karura.” He bowed deeply. 

“Please let’s not stand on formalities.”

He nodded still a bit nervous in her presence. “My condolences. Your husband was a strong leader and he helped usher in an era of peace that may not have been possible otherwise.”

“My family and I appreciate you and your family being here and your kind words. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now. Thank you for taking care of my daughter all these years and for being here for her now.” She offered her gratitude with a gentle smile.

“Please, no thanks is needed at all.”

“I know but still you have my appreciation. As her mother, it was difficult to have her away for all that time. When my husband mentioned that she was in your care it helped ease my worries. I always miss her when she is gone but she would return each year so happy with such wonderful memories and stories to share. She mentioned you more times than I can remember.”

“Probably complaining…” he replied without thinking. “My apologies!”

Karura just smiled at the flustered Shinobi. “A few complaints sure but usually she said your name with a kind of fondness I’d never seen before. You seem to have made an impression on my little girl.”

“Honestly, she’s done the same for me.” Karura nodded with a smile. 

“Now that Garra will be installed as Kazekage Temari will probably need to remain in Suna throughout the year. I imagine that next Summer will be the last that she can return to Konoha and remain there for the season in her capacity as ambassador.” Her words felt like a shock to his system. He knew that eventually, their arrangement would come to an end. He didn’t think it would happen so soon. 

A thoughtful look crossed the Queen’s face as she looked out towards the landscape in front of them. “My daughter is like the desert. She is untamable, harsh, and wild. But maybe you can also agree with me that she is also our sun, beaming, bright, beautiful and warm. She just requires some balance. Someone that can reflect the beauty and light within her.”

“What are you two talking about?” They both turned around seeing Temari regard them curiously. 

“Nothing my darling I just felt that it was time for me to meet your dear friend. I must go greet more people. Once again, a pleasure to meet you Shikamaru.” The Queen turned to pull her daughter into a warm hug. 

“I love you my little Sand Storm.” Temari blushed at the display of affection but returned the hug.

Temari walked over to where Shikamaru was leaning against the railing. “So that’s my mom.”

“She’s very nice.”

“I know, I’m lucky.”

A warm hand came to brush a stray hair from her eyes. “How are you doing?”

She took a deep breath before responding. “I’m okay. Overwhelmed and needed a break.” He nodded as they stood there together on the balcony.

“The stars seem brighter out here. It’s like you always told me.” 

“Yes, cloud watching is great in Konoha but you can’t beat star gazing here in the desert.” She replied resting her head against his shoulder. 

There were so many thoughts rattling through his head and things that he wanted to say. Instead, he was content to stand out there with his Princess under the moonlight gazing at the stars. 

*

**

“Tem?” Shikamaru was surprised to see her standing at his door during the dead of night. He stepped aside so that she could come in. 

“I just wanted to check on you. I brought you a fan too. I know that it gets really hot. It’s actually been hard to get used to it after spending all those Summers in Konoha.” She explained placing a small fan by his bedside. Surprising him she took a seat. 

He knew that he’d probably get his head cut off if someone found her there, but if she needed his company right now then it was worth it. 

There were a few times during her stays in Konoha where she would sleepover at the Nara compound. Nights similar to this. They’d play games, stargaze or just stay up late talking. She needed a distraction so he’d gladly be one. 

They sat side by side leaning back against the headboard sharing a few snacks that Chouji sent with him. They delved into fond memories of shared Summers. 

“I broke my arm.”

Temari just shook her head. “ _You_ wanted to know what it was like to fly.”

“You were supposed to catch me.”

“You were supposed to use your shadows to catch yourself.” She argued back remembering that day. They had a crazy idea one summer that she would create enough wind to levitate him giving him the feeling of flying. It was a great idea until it wasn’t. He’d thankfully just broken his arm after the fall but he still held it against her. She just chuckled before resting against him. 

“We’ve been through a lot together.” Shikamaru agreed, the queen’s warning ringing in his head. He wasn’t quite ready for their adventures to end. He wanted many more shared memories. 

“We helped each other grow.” He knew that he couldn’t have become half the man he was now without her presence in his life. 

“Is it okay if I stay here? I’ll leave early. I just...I don’t want to be alone right now.” She requested her eyes hopeful. 

“Of course Tem, whatever you need.”

They laid down and she cuddled into his chest his arms wrapping tightly around her. “Stay here, okay?” She requested her eyes beginning to flutter asleep. 

He kissed her forehead pulling her even closer. “I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed at least one story where Temari’s mama was alive and was the sweet mommy she needed. Give me more stories about Temari’s mama! Okie, I have two more chapters for this story. I have a final one but uh it got real smutty, real fast and I’m a little apprehensive about putting it out there. We shall see! Okie thanks loves! Hugs and kisses to you all! See you tomorrow!


	5. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A day at the beach.
> 
> Prompt: Beach
> 
> Ages:  
> Shika: 20  
> Temari: 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful deers! Happy 5th day of ShikaTema week! Let’s all take a moment to clap for everyone who participated this week! Whether you created art, shared a story, reblogged, viewed, liked, loved, or supported thank you! I’ve had a lot of fun! Alright here’s the next chapter, then just one more! :/ No real notes for you...Thanks for stopping by to read, enjoy!

Shikamaru gazed out towards the gate. Temari should be arriving soon if history was any indication. This was now their eighth summer together, but it felt much different. Sure logistically everything was the same. He’d escort her through town and to meetings. She was staying with him at his own place after finally moving from home. It was an arrangement they’d made before her arrival. Nothing on the surface had changed but there was more at stake. She hadn’t mentioned that this would be her last visit but the Queen’s words back in Suna still rattled in his head. 

He smiled seeing her familiar shadow walk towards him both of them grinning once coming face to face. 

“Princess Temari.”

“Shikamaru.”

“Welcome back to Konoha.” 

“Thank you.” Once pleasantries were exchanged he pulled her into a tight hug. He wasn’t sure what summer they’d started to greet one another like this but he relished in the feeling of his arms around her. She sunk into his chest, her own arms wrapped tightly around him. 

They stood there for a few heartbeats. Relieved and excited for the next few weeks. 

“Welcome home princess.”

They stopped by his home so that she could settle in. The real work would start next week but she wanted to come in earlier. 

Surprising him she requested their first activity to go to the beach. Amazingly enough, they’d never actually spent much time there. They had a few walks, parties with friends, and shared sunsets. Today she wanted to swim. 

They made their way there and it was like nothing had changed. The conversations between them had always flowed so easily. They updated each other on their lives and friends and while he loved hearing about her life in Suna it was just a painful reminder that he wasn’t there living it with her. For whatever reason, that thought hurt. It was especially difficult hearing about how she was now being pushed to entertain suitors by the council. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Temari asked concerned after he’d become quiet once they’d actually arrived at the water. He’d brought them towards the end where it was pretty empty and secluded. The ocean breeze felt heavenly and she missed it often when she was in Suna.

“I’m fine Tem.” He replied avoiding her gaze. 

“Yea that’s really obvious.”

“Whatever.” He mumbled in response. 

Temari felt herself growing more annoyed. She thought that they would have a pleasant Summer together, this wasn’t how she wanted it to start. “What’s wrong with you? I haven’t even been here a day and you’re acting like it’s been such a chore already. Should I find someone else?”

“You can be such a brat!”

She just rolled her eyes. “You’re still saying that! Why haven’t you gotten your assignment changed then huh? Isn’t babysitting a bratty princess above your pay grade as a Jonin.”

“Fuck! I don’t need this!” He walked off annoyed and frustrated and there was a part of her that felt guilty. He’d been her guide every year now since she’d been coming to Konoha. They had become friends but they easily got on each other’s nerves. It was obvious that something was bothering him and it hurt that he couldn’t trust her with whatever it was. 

She decided to give him some space before she went to apologize, it wasn’t fair to him for her to act this way. They were both old enough to handle their emotions better than this. She needed to apologize because despite how she might act or what she said she still valued him in her life. Her Summers in Konoha had become something that she looked forward to every year and that was in large part due to the Shinobi that just stormed off.

She walked to the shore enjoying the feel of the cool water against her feet. Their relationship was so complicated he was her guide, friend, but there was a real part of her that wanted something much more. Something between them had been building and when she arrived there she knew that he was no longer the lazy crybaby that she once knew. He’d grown up, shaped by life and unique experiences. And she wanted to be part of it. She had to argue with the Council why she needed to return to Konoha for the entire Summer. She claimed that there was work that needed to be done in person that would take the entire time. Her family knew that it was just because she wanted at least one more Summer with him. One last Summer together, one last chance to figure this out. 

Shikamaru took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Temari could be so damn difficult and stubborn but he could admit that he would often be the one to set her off. He didn’t know why she got under his skin so easily. Either way, he needed to apologize, and hopefully, they could start off on a better note. He knew that he was annoyed after hearing that she was “dating.” He unfairly took out his frustrations on her. They needed to figure this out. Whatever this tension was between them was not helpful so he made his way back to the shore. He was surprised not seeing her there and it sent him into a panic.

“Tem!” He looked out to the water seeing a figure floundering in the distance.

“Temari!!” He dove into the water swimming out to where she was praying that he wasn’t too late. 

He dragged her to the sand trying not to panic at how lifeless she looked. 

“Temari, princess, no! Come on.” Shikamaru immediately started CPR trying to force the water from her lungs. Desperate attempts to bring her back. Guilt moving through him, he shouldn’t have walked away.

He felt his body sink when he heard her cough expelling the water.

“Shika...” She groaned taking in deep breaths. 

“God Tem, what the hell happened?”

“I wasn’t paying attention, a current pulled me in and I started to panic. I never mentioned this before but I don’t know how to swim. I was going to ask you to teach me.”

He held her tightly, cradling her against his chest. “You difficult, troublesome, wonderful woman. Please don’t ever do that again.” Shikamaru begged the emotion in his voice shocking Temari. 

“Why? I thought you were tired of me.”

He shook his head. “I never said that. You’re mean, loud, bratty at times but you’re strong, talented and so incredible. I can’t... I can’t lose you.”

“Really?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yes, you’ve become such an important part of my life over these years, I can’t imagine it without you. I love you.”

She felt her breath catch at the admission. “Shikamaru…”

Her hand went to cradle his cheek. “You’re a lazy, cocky annoying Shinobi but I’ve never loved anyone more. I love you.” He held her closely those sweet words resonating in his head.

“No more beaches for you. There’s the pond by the house. I'll teach you how to swim there. I should have asked if you knew how to swim before bringing you here.” He mumbled annoyed, keeping a tight hold on her. All the Summers they spent together it never occurred to him to ask. She lived in the desert, why would she know how to swim? 

Temari smiled feeling a warmth spreading through her chest. He loved her. 

“Shikamaru…” Surprising him, her lips met his in a sweet kiss. Her lips were still cold reminding him just how close he was to losing her. So his lips moved urgently against her. His hands traveling over her skin warming her where they moved. 

“Thank you.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead taking a deep breath holding her tightly. She was okay, alive and well, in his arms. 

“You’re going to be super overbearing and protective now huh?” He just laughed into her hair before capturing her lips. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Come on let’s get you home.” He decided taking off his wet shirt trying to dry it off. Temari couldn’t help but stare at the lean sinew of muscles in front of her. She knew that he’d grown up but she couldn’t have guessed that he’d become this.

Shikamaru felt her heated gaze on him and felt himself blush. “Calm down Princess.”

“Fuck you.” She flustered embarrassed that she’d been caught ogling him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, none of that. I’m yours, you can stare all you want.”

She wanted to fire back a snarky remark but his warm chest against her cool skin felt too good. 

“Take me home.”

Once they arrived back at his home she took a warm shower. It gave her some time to reflect on what had just happened. He loved her and she could finally admit that she loved him too. She wondered whether she should be panicked or worried about this change but all she felt was at peace. Like together is where they belonged. Once she was done she changed into one of his shirts. She had her own clothes but it felt like some new right that she had earned. Her fingers affectionately tracing over the Nara clan symbol. 

Shikamaru was busy preparing food for them so she sauntered up wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, still a little worried.

“Better.” She replied simply nuzzling her face into his back. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, she was here with her Love. 

“Good, the food should be done soon.” He turned stunned speechless by her attire. Captivated by long legs that were on display and a shirt that she filled out very differently. 

“Calm down Shikamaru”. She teased him echoing his words from the beach. Without a word she was pinned against the counter, his lips moving urgently against hers. He picked her up to place her on the counter stepping between her legs. His mouth busied itself along her neck while his fingers traced patterns along her legs and thighs.

“Shikamaru…” She breathed sweetly.

“Stop me if I’m going too fast.”

She just grinned pulling him back in, her lips intense and passionate against him. “We’ve been in each other's lives for so long now. I trust you with everything that I am, don’t worry.” She assured him placing soft kisses along his jaw. 

His warm hand cupped her cheek, years of love, and affection shining through. “Good because I don’t know how I stopped myself all these years. You’re gorgeous Tem.” Temari felt herself melt at the sweet words and soft look. Holding him this way, the loved ladened sentiments they shared, it was so different but it was still him, her Shikamaru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are in love...well they’ve been but you know they finally admitted it. Okie, time to go reread everything and view all the art. Love you my sweet little fawns. See you tomorrow!


	6. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift. 
> 
> Prompt: Shapeshifting (but not really)
> 
> Ages:  
> Shika: 20  
> Temari: 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely deers! Happy 6th day of Shikatema week! I can’t believe that it’s almost over! :( Let’s have this week last the rest of the year, I think we all need it! So I tried to make any of the prompts for today work but they didn't so meh, it’s okay lol Enjoy!

This Summer together was special. It was the Nara clan's annual celebration that they typically held once in a decade. Shikamaru had told Temari before coming that the festival was happening that year, and she looked forward to the event. She donned one of her best yukatas, a deep purple with embroidered gold flowers and fans, an elaborate hair ornament crowning her head. She wanted to look her best, now it seemed even more important. This was something of their first introduction to the clan as a couple. She hoped that they would all approve. They had been tucked away at his house for a few days just together in their own little world. But the village and the clan couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Ready to go Shikamaru?”

Temari walked out to the living room finding the Nara family standing there. “Oh, Yoshino, Shikaku, hello.”

Yoshino’s eyes shot wide open. “I knew it! How dare you hide that Temari is here! How did you not know?” She demanded an answer from her husband. 

“In my defense, I’ve been really busy with planning the festival.” Shikaku tried to defend himself. 

“Hush, no excuses. Oh, Temari you look, beautiful sweet girl.” That soft tone changed when she turned to her son. 

“This whole time you kept telling me that she wouldn’t be here in time for the festival. I almost went to Suna to ask her myself.”

“I apologize, Yoshino, I wanted to come earlier and just have some time before having to get to work. I had always intended to come and assumed that would have been how you would have found out.” Temari came to his defense. 

“See mom, not my fault.” Yoshino glared at him but accepted the explanation. 

“Fine. Is there anything else I should know?” She asked with a grin at how her son had gravitated to Temari’s side.

Shikamaru rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. “Ugh, what a drag. We’re together okay, you were right.”

“Yes! I knew it! Oh Shikaku, the grandbabies are going to be adorable!”

“Mom!”

“I can just see it now, a whole bunch of them just running around.”

“Mom!” Yoshino was no longer listening. Instead, she was floating away on her cloud dreaming of being a doting grandmother. 

“Anyways let’s go, my dear. We will see you kids at the festival.” 

They just stared as she continued to imagine a future filled with weddings and grandchildren. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He should have known that she was going to barrel her way into his house. He’d made up every excuse not to help with the clan’s celebration and to avoid seeing her. He knew that once it was known that Temari was staying with him she would have become completely involved. 

“No, it’s okay. She was bound to find out anyway. I’m surprised that we kept it a secret even just a few days.

He took her hand with a grin. “Still love me?”

Her lips met his before responding. “Always.”

*

**

The evening was warm with clear starry skies. The clans’ forest was transformed with various activities, games, food, and drink stands. Nara clan banners heralding their strength and pride. 

They watched while Shikaku delivered the opening address and Temari felt pretty proud that one day she’d really be a Nara. 

All the clan members that they passed by looked at them with interested and knowing eyes. Shikamaru held her proudly while in the presence of his family and friends. 

“Well, it seems like everyone knows.”

He grinned placing a soft kiss on her hand. “Come on Tem, they knew years ago. _We_ needed to catch up.” 

“You’re probably right.”

After playing various games and eating delicious food they stopped by a coffee stand. It was run by one of his Aunts that was all too excited and happy to see the couple there together. 

They sat together watching everyone enjoy the festivities. The love and camaraderie shared by all the people present. Her eyes were drawn to the families. Parents chasing around small children. 

“So where do we go from here?”

He looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll only be here for a few more weeks. What happens when I go back to Suna?”

He paused a thoughtful look crossing his face. “It will be hard for sure but whether you’re here or there, I want us. I’m going to go back with you to Suna at the end of Summer. We are going to tell your mom and brothers about us. Then I’m going to tell the Council that they can fuck right off with this suitor bullshit. We’ll make it work Tem.”

“How can you be so sure?” He kissed away the uncertain look on her face. 

“Because we are both difficult and stubborn people. If we want to be together, nothing is going to stop us.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his reasoning, maybe it was as simple as that. “I do want to be with you.”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever admitted that.” He teased her with a smile.

“We’ve come a long way from me running away from you. Although that could be fun…” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Tem? No, you’re not seriously thinking about-” She cut off his thoughts with a deep kiss. Her lips were warm and he could taste the coffee on her tongue. Her hand traveled under his yukata to rub against his chest reminding him of their earlier activities. 

“Tem…”

“Come catch me.” She grinned and before he could react she was off and running. He watched her for a second and smiled remembering how their story began. He broke out into a run ready to chase new adventures. 

**Flashforward**

It was a warm Summer day when they made their way to the Nara forest. Temari held Shikamaru’s hand tightly while she fell into the beauty and serenity of it all. She requested to go to the anniversary grove even though the cherry blossom trees weren’t in their full bloom. She still loved the bright green canopy that hung above them. 

He walked them past their familiar spot and up a small slope. It was such a picture-perfect day that had nothing to do with the weather, but more about the company. Having a long-distance relationship for the last few years was difficult but they would do anything to be together. 

Shikamaru held her closely. Having her back here gave him a sense of completion that he was missing. She always took a part of his heart with her when she was gone. “Today is a special day.” 

She gazed up at him confused. “And why is that?”

He kissed her softly, a warm hand cradling her face. “Well today, ten years ago I got assigned to escort around a bratty Princess. At the time it felt like a death sentence. What I didn’t know then was that it was going to change my life in the best way possible.”

She grinned floored that he knew the exact date. “I hated you so much.”

“Right back at you.” He winked before drawing her into a kiss. 

“Here.” Surprising her he handed her a potted tree. 

“What is this?”

“An anniversary tree. We’re going to add it to your other ones.” Tears immediately appeared in her eyes. He shifted her and she saw a small plot of land planted with tiny trees.

“These are your trees. There’s nine there now, when we add this one there will be 10. One for each year that I’ve loved you.” He kissed away the small tears that fell feeling slightly overwhelmed himself.

“We do need to figure something out.” She looked up at him waiting for him to continue. 

“In the future, do we plant another tree on this same date or on our wedding anniversary?”

She reached a hand to cover her mouth. “What?” She just stared as he got on one knee in front of her.

“Princess Temari, I’ve loved you for most of my life. I fell in love with you before I even knew what that meant. You’re demanding and headstrong. I’m lazy and complain a lot but you make me a better person. I just want to make you as happy as you’ve made me. I love you, will you marry me?”

She fell to her knees in front of him to pull him into a kiss with tears running down her cheeks. 

“When I was younger my mom would tell me bedtime stories about how one day a handsome and charming prince would sweep me off my feet. Then we would live happily ever after. Who knew that it would be a pineapple head ninja, that cries and smokes too much. I love you so much Shikamaru. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

They held onto one another a lifetime of memories and dreams of the future running through them. This was their idea of love.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ‘shapeshifting’ in the sense that their relationship has shifted hahaha I tried! This is technically the end of this story. I really hope that you all liked it! I had alot of fun writing it. Thank you for all your love and support! I appreciate everyone being so kind. 
> 
> A million thank yous to everyone who made this week so fantastic! 
> 
> So...I do have another chapter...a director cut if you will lol. It’s smutty so I’m not attaching it to this story. I will post it as a separate story, rating, tags, and all. So check it out if you’d like :D
> 
> Love you my sweet deers! Thank you for celebrating this week with me!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a different take on Shika being Tem’s guide in the village and also inspired by Swan Princess the movie :D
> 
> I’m approaching this week differently. Instead of doing small one-shots for each of the prompts, I’m going to write one full story trying to use the prompts. I had to get...let’s say ‘creative’ to make the prompts work but I think that I did okay with them. This story is going to go fast. Either way, I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for stopping by to read! If you are interested in more content please check out Tumblr! There is so much more incredible content, art, and stories out there, especially for this week! Go forth, love you all, and love ShikaTema!


End file.
